


Date Night

by Ceeridwen99



Series: The Unusual Duo [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, College AU, Dating, Human AU, It gets pretty steamy lol, M/M, Markus is a jock, Markus loves him some Simon, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, Simon is a nerd, Slight angst but not with Markus and Simon, all the fluff in the world, basically porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Markus wants to take Simon on a date. Their date is a simple one and it doesn't happen at all in the most conventional way, but they weren’t the most conventional couple. Either way, Simon certainly wasn’t going to complain.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Okay, so this is a one-shot that I wrote simply because I wanted some pure on Markus/Simon sexy fluff that my other fic is not giving me right now. (Plot is ruling that fic right now) Also, no one talked me out of it on twitter! >:'( So....here we are. This is set in my College AU and is technically a sequel to "An Unusual Duo." because I wanted to write something that was already established, but you don't have to read that to understand what's going on in here. (Although it would be pretty heckin' awesome if you did! *wink-wink*)
> 
> So without any further ado, enjoy this large pile of fluff! This is just pure fluffin' fluff! >///w///<

PRESENT

Simon couldn't help his goofy grin while reading the text he received from Markus. Markus was a hopeless romantic, but in recent months, he had taken to calling Simon every pet name under the sun. Simon, at first, wondered if he had done something wrong and was trying to make up for it before he found out. Alas, Markus was just that freaking romantic. 

The pet names varied depending on Markus' mood, but his favorites seemed to be baby, beautiful, and Simon's personal favorite--but he would never admit it--kitten. Simon, however, noticed a pattern with those three nicknames, and that was Markus only used them when he was trying to either put him in the mood and or get him to do something he wanted. 

Right now it was nothing outrageous, and honestly, Simon was surprised that he was using his 'secret weapons' to get him to agree to a simple date. 

Dating was nothing they hadn't done before. In fact, they had been on more than a few in the past 8 months they had been together. So that pegged the question as to why Markus was using the pet names in an endeavor to get him to agree? Simon intended to find out. 

{What are you up to mister?}

Simon waited anxiously for him to respond. He couldn't believe after EIGHT months he was still so on edge whenever he and Markus texted. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid that Markus was going to leave him on read, or because he was just a blithering fool in love and couldn't wait to talk to him. Most likely a mixture of both.

Even so, Simon fidgeted on his bed as he watched the three dots take what seemed like forever for Markus to respond. Simon grinned widely when his message appeared. 

{I'm not up to anything baby, I just want to take you on a date.]

There it was again. Baby. Oh yeah, Markus was definitely up to something. Simon sucked in his lips to keep his cheeky smile at bay. 

{I oddly don't believe you. What type of nefarious things are you planning to do to me on this date?}

Simon couldn't help but giggle at Markus's response.

{>:O what type of scoundrel do you think I am?!}

Simon rolled his eyes and glared at his auto-correct as it kept changing his words while trying to reply.

{The charming kind.}

{UwU Lol, you got me there. I can't help that I'm SO good looking.}

Simon rolled his eyes, and he hated--and secretly loved-- that he was right.

{Charms and looks are two different things. Looks don't last forever, and you're lucky your personality isn't bad.}

Simon blushed as Markus decided to send him a shirtless pic in response. He was winking in the picture and biting his bottom lip which he KNEW did THINGS to Simon.

{Pretty sure I'm going to the hottest old guy ever.}

Simon narrowed his eyes at the screen, he hated--an loved-- that he was once again right. This man was too cute for his own good. Plus he knew it. For once Simon was glad that he had his own dorm room, as this pic was indeed doing THINGS to him.

{Hmm, you're taking a long time to respond. I guess my pic did its job. ;)}

Simon blushed hotly and glared at the screen. He was NOT masturbating to Markus's picture, he had more self-control than that! He DID! Although he hated that he was most certainly thinking about it after they finished texting. 

This just wouldn't do. He had to bring Markus down a peg, lest his already large ego in regards to him get even larger.

{Oh sorry, your pic was so boring I fell alseep.}

Simon fidgeted and chewed on his nail while he waited for him to reply, he hoped that his joke wouldn't actually make Markus mad. His face went bright red when Markus in response just straight up sent him a dick pick. He crossed his legs tightly as he felt himself grow instantly aroused. God dammit! This fucking Jock knew exactly how to push his buttons!

{Bet you're wide awake now! >;3}

Oh, he was more than wide awake, and he was so glad he was alone! He replied the best he could with shaking hands and a racing heart.

{NOT! FAIR!}

{I play dirty baby, and while this is fun it's late as hell and I'm tired from practice. May I pretty please have an answer, kitten?}

Simon's head was going to explode. Baby and kitten in the same sentence, fuck! Markus was trying to kill him!

{...I suppose.}

Simon giggled as Markus sent him a bunch of kissing and heart emojis.

{I'll call you tomorrow, baby. Goodnight. Make sure you dream about me! ;)}

{Lol, you wish! Goodnight! <3333}

Simon set his phone on his charger beside him. He couldn't help his goofy grin. Even though it had been 8 months, he still couldn't believe that he was going out with Markus. He couldn't believe that Markus even wanted him. It was so surreal he felt like he was dreaming. 

Simon frowned as his insecurities and anxiety began to get the better of him. There was always some small part of his brain that told him that he wasn't good enough and that this was bound to fall apart eventually. This part of his brain told him he should end things before he could get hurt. 

Simon pushed this part of his brain away. He couldn't think like that. He and Markus had come such a long way and Simon had given him SO much. He had given him his first real kiss. Simon didn't count the first one. He had given Markus his virginity. Most importantly, he had given Markus his heart. Although Markus didn't know that last part, he still hadn't been brave enough to tell Markus he loved him yet.

Simon forced these thoughts from his mind. He refused to let himself get caught up in these debilitating thoughts. The last time he had done that that he and Markus had almost never dated. Simon was glad that his anxiety hadn't gotten the best of him in that regard, even though it seemed to win everywhere else.

Simon slid off his glasses and moved to turn over and turn off his lamp to sleep when he realized that he was still hard. He blushed deeply when he remembered why. Markus knew just what he was doing. He was probably getting off right now to the thought of Simon masturbating to him. 

Simon bit his lip, his manhood throbbing at the thought of Markus getting off on him to the thought of him getting off on Markus. Simon shook his head. He was so fucking sprung for the Jock it was ridiculous. 

Simon turned off his light and pushed away his shame as he flipped the covers off him and slid down his boxers to grasped himself. He muffled a moan at the first few strokes when he suddenly got a mischevious idea. He quickly grabbed his phone and pressed the camera to take a short video. He put on a show, moaning a little louder than he normally would while he worked himself up and down. Slowly and very much teasing Markus. He smiled, cutting off the video just as he got to the good part, and pressed send. 

While he waited he worked himself to a finish. Simon arched his back off the bed suppressing a moan as he reached completion when his phone buzzed with a message.

He caught his breath and wiped his hand off with a kleenex before he moved to read it.

{HOW COULD YOU FUCKING STOP IT THERE! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO CRUEL TO ME! T-T}

Despite still being slightly breathless from his orgasm Simon couldn't help falling into a fit of laughter. He tried to cover his mouth and calm down before someone came banging on his wall or door telling him to shut up.

{>:3 Goodnight!}

Simon smiled and placed his phone back on its charger. 

Payback's a bitch.

***

College went about as it normally did only things got much more intense the closer exams got. A lot of the carelessness of the campus went away as people tried to make sure they passed this semester. One thing was certain, everyone couldn't wait for the winter break. 

Most of Simon's time was taken up by term papers and a presentation he had to give for his major. Sometimes Simon wondered why he had even chosen Mathematician as his major. He supposed that he was good at math, always had been, but it wasn't what made him...happy. He honestly only decided to do it because his parents were paying for everything, and he didn't want to become a lawyer or a doctor or anything else his parents wanted. THEY were the ones that wanted him to do this. They wanted him to pick a major where he could possibly AMOUNT to something so he didn't end up like his...brother.

Simon sighed. He wondered how Daniel was doing. It had been a while since he had heard from him. He hoped he was okay.

Simon removed his brother from his thoughts to focus on his paper. He paused from typing and smiled widely when he saw his phone ring and saw it was Markus.

"Greetings, pretty boy," He answered sweetly.

"Hey, beautiful. Calling to make sure that we're still on for this weekend."

"Ohhh, a whole weekend. I thought this was just one date." Simon replied cheekily. 

"Dammit, I told on myself. Okay, soooo I did plan for this to be a weekend thing...is that alright." 

Simon smiled pushing up his glasses. "Lucikly for you I don't have any previous engagements. Are you planning on telling me what we're doing?"

"Ah, ah, that would definitely ruin the surprise, just know that you're going to love it, kitten." 

Simon felt his heart skip a beat as it always did when Markus called him kitten. Fuck he loved this man. He just wished he was brave enough to tell him. 

"I take it that Elijah is going to be staying with your dad for the weekend?" He asked turning back to his computer to finish typing a sentence he put off in favor of Markus.

"Actually, he's going to be staying with his older sister for the weekend. She's in town and he wants to spend time with her." 

Simon stopped typing mid-word. "Elijah has a sister?" He knew that sounded bad considering how long he had known Elijah by now, however, Elijah was never one to talk about himself. He honestly knew next to nothing about the kid besides that he was staying with Markus and his dad while he attended college and that's it.

"Yeah...he never told you?"Markus sounded surprised.

Simon bit the inside of his lip. "Elijah doesn't really talk much about himself."He muttered.

Markus sighed. "Yeah, he never has. I just figured given how much he likes you he would have said... I don't know, something about it." 

Simon frowned as he thought something over. "Markus, why is Elijah staying with you and your dad? Elijah only said it was so he could attend college, but he never talks about his parents or anything." 

There was a tense moment of silence. "Uh, Simon baby, you know I would normally tell you but... this is really something that you should ask him instead. That's all I'm going to say on that." 

Simon felt dread in his stomach. Just what did that mean? God, he hoped it was nothing bad. He really cared about Elijah, and the last thing he wanted was for him to have a bad home life.

"Uh, Simon, baby with exams being so close um... don't bother him with it right now, he's stressed enough."

Simon knew exactly how that felt, as he stared at his own paper. "I won't, but now you have me really worried about him." 

"Don't worry. My dad and I have been looking after him for...hell, years now. We wouldn't send him anywhere if we thought he was going to be in trouble." Simon at that moment realized just how little he knew about Markus and his family. He and Markus knew a lot about each other, but it seemed there was a lot that they still needed to learn.

"Okay. I have to get back to work now, this paper isn't going to write itself." 

Markus snorted. "Yeah, the underpainting on my final is finally dry and I can finally work on it again. I'll talk to you later, baby. See you Friday." 

Simon forced his heart calm at that damn pet name. "Bye, pretty boy." 

Simon placed his phone back next to him with a grin. Sadly, it was quickly removed when he thought back to Elijah. He sincerely hoped that the kid was okay. He had noticed that he had been rather down in the rare moments he saw him around campus. However, Simon originally thought it was because he was stressed from exams. 

He really cared about the 14-year-old, he had an odd charm to him that was endearing. He hoped that everything would be fine.

***

Friday eventually came and Simon couldn't help but feel absolutely giddy as he packed his small bag for the weekend. This would be their second weekend together since they officially started sleeping together and dating. Simon, of course, spent many nights at Markus's place since they took that step in their relationship, however, a full weekend meant they would go uninterrupted. Even though some small part of him was still worried about Elijah, he was excited. Nevertheless, Markus assured him that he was okay. Simon still wished that he had a chance to speak with him though, sadly they were so busy they hadn't had a chance to actually see each other. 

He pushed his worry away. On top of being a nerd, he was apparently a mother hen as well. Shaking his head, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and made sure he had everything he needed before he locked his door, and made his way to his car.

Simon beamed as he drove over to Markus's apartment. He was sure he looked like something of a mad man to anyone who bothered to look in his car. He couldn't help his grin if he tried. He was so freaking head over heels in love with Markus he could barely fathom it. He didn't know that it was possible to love someone this much. He loved Markus a lot, and he meant A LOT.

He just wished he wasn't so afraid to tell him. He didn't even know what he was afraid of. It couldn't be Markus's reputation, because Markus gave two flying fucks what people thought of his relationship with Simon. He had even cut off a few friendships over him. 

Simon felt insanely bad about that when Markus told him, but Markus assured him that he didn't want to be friends with people who ragged on his boyfriend in the first place.

It meant a lot to him that Markus was willing to end friendships for him, but he still didn't want their relationship to affect his school life. Markus still had to see those guys on a daily basis thanks to football.

So if it wasn't his friends that was holding Simon back what was? 

Fear. Simon should have known that's what it was. He was scared of being rejected. No, rejected wasn't the right word, because he was sure that Markus was head over heels in love with him as well. He was scared of what they had not lasting after they told each other 'I love you'. It was an irrational fear, and truthfully he shouldn't even be thinking so far ahead in the future but he couldn't help it. He loved Markus so much, that he couldn't help but picture a possible future of them together. 

Simon hissed out a groan. Nope, this was not about to happen to him now. His anxiety could FUCK OFF. He was going to enjoy his weekend with Markus, and that was that! Simon turned on the radio and let some random pop song distract him for the rest of the ride.

When he arrived at Markus's apartment, his heart started racing as it always did when he knew he was about to see his boyfriend. He couldn't wait. It had been nearly a week since they had seen each other in person. Between football practice for the years final game, Markus studying for his own exams, as well as working on his final project for the term, Markus's time had been scarce as well. 

Simon tried to stop himself from bouncing in the elevator. He wasn't a child dammit! Also, he was getting weird looks from a little girl and her mom. He forced himself to remain calm as he walked down the hall to his apartment. He forced himself to remain still, while he waited on Markus to open the door. He, unfortunately, did not have as much restraint as he thought, because as soon as he saw Markus he jumped on him. 

Markus laughed brightly and hauled him up into his arms by his thighs. He smiled around all the kisses Simon laid over his face. "I missed you too, baby." Simon pressed their lips together. Markus better be careful calling him baby if he wanted this date to actually happen and not end up immediately in the bedroom. 

"Uh, can you two at least wait till I leave?"Simon instantly broke the kiss and blushed, he looked behind Markus to see Elijah sitting on the couch. He was fully dressed with a small bag next to him. He was obviously about to leave and was most likely waiting for a cab to arrive. 

Simon pushed at Markus's shoulders urging him to put him down but Markus wouldn't relent. "Sorry, Eli. He's just too beautiful. I couldn't help myself." Simon closed his eyes and blushed harder, and Elijah rolled his eyes. Simon pushed at Markus's shoulder harder this time and was relieved when Markus finally let him down.

Simon fidgeted and fixed his sweater. Pulling at the edge trying to hide his embarrassment. "Hey Eli, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Elijah shrugged. "I'm fine." He said simply. Simon frowned gently. Something was certainly bothering him.

Elijah sighed and stood up from the couch, he placed his phone in his pocket. "My cabs here, I'll see you guys later. Have fun." He said, walking past Simon and Markus. He grunted and gave an annoyed pout, pushing Markus's hands away as he ruffled his hair before he left. Markus sighed and closed the door. He turned back to Simon with a wry smile. 

"He always gets like this before he sees his sister. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Simon pouted. He surely hoped so. He found he didn't like seeing Elijah sad. He moved his thoughts away from the younger boy's strange behavior and sniffed the air. 

"Yum, something smells good."

Markus smiled an stepped up to him. He cupped Simon's cheeks and pressed a few soft kisses to his lips. "I thought we'd stay in for tonight since I have big plans for us tomorrow."

Simon smiled widely, running his hands across Markus's shoulders. Boy did he look good today. Markus normally wore loose t-shirts and jeans. Not much had changed in that regard only he made sure to wear one of his nicer t-shirts today. It was a mid-sleeve dark grey shirt with a deep v-neck collar. It fit was nice and snug against his muscular body. The dark colored jeans he wore always looked good. Especially from behind. Hell, sometimes the front too.

"And just what plans are those?" Simon whispered. He closed his eyes as Markus ran his lips up the side of his neck, before giving his earlobe a small nip and kiss. "You'll see." He whispered with that dastardly wicked grin of his. 

Markus pulled away much to Simon's displeasure. Markus grinned at his pout. "If you don't want burned food I have to go back and check on our dinner, take off your shoes then come in the kitchen. There's a nice bottle of wine waiting on you." 

Simon playfully fanned himself, "Wine?! I know you're trying to seduce me now. Calm down there, pretty boy."

Markus laughed. "Oh baby, I haven't even begun seducing you yet."

Simon grinned as he walked into the kitchen. Simon sat his bag on the couch, then sat down to take off his shoes. He looked around the apartment as he did so. He just now registered how nice it was. Simon knew that his dad was some sort of painter and that he was fairly wealthy. Yet, he also knew that Markus didn't work so that meant his dad had to be paying everything. Markus must have been really loved, for his dad to do so without any complaint. Simon knew for a fact how lucky he was that his parents were paying for anything, he didn't know how long that was going to last.

Standing, Simon sat his shoes neatly by the door and made his way to the kitchen. He bit his lip as he got a nice view of Markus's backside as he stirred something on the stove. Markus was a man after his heart--not that he hadn't already won it-- not only was he the sweetest guy in the world, he could COOK. Something that Simon failed at miserably. It had been a long time since he had a home-cooked meal. 

He walked up behind Markus and wrapped his arms around his waist. His deliciously toned waist. Markus was slightly surprised, especially considering how shy he still was even after all this time, but he smiled anyway. 

"I didn't know you could cook," Simon said nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Hm, there's a lot of little quirks about me you don't know." Simon rested his head against the back of his neck and frowned slightly. Markus sure was right about that. They had been dating for so long and there was still so much they didn't know about each other. Simon didn't think that was a bad thing, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel that they were almost hiding from each other. 

Simon removed those thoughts. No, he wasn't going to go down that train of thought. He was going to enjoy his time with Markus and that was that. Simon pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and relished how Markus shivered.

"Hey, cut that out I'm supposed to be seducing you, "He remarked. Simon giggled but removed his arms, but Markus grabbed him before he could retreat.

"Wait, I wasn't serious!" 

Simon shook his head but wrapped his arms around him again. "So what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Creamy shrimp and mushroom pasta." 

From the smell alone Simon's mouth was already watering, but now that he knew what they were having, he couldn't wait. 

"Mmmmn, what's for dessert?" 

Markus turned his head and kissed his temple. "Dessert's a surprise."

Simon bit his lip, he had a good idea why desert was going to be a surprise, but he was trying to be flirty. He pressed himself fully against Markus's back and nipped at his ear. "Does dessert involve you?" He pulled the edge of Markus's ear into his mouth and gave it a laving suck. The noise that Markus made was almost static garble. 

Markus turned around to face him. "Holy shit, what's gotten into you?"

Simon smiled up at him. "I don't know," He replied coyly, looking up at Markus through his glasses, "I guess I like you." 

Markus grinned widely, he hovered his lips over Simon's. "I like you too, kitten," he gave him a peck. "but we're not going to have any food if you don't stop." 

Simon gave him a cheeky grin and laughed. "I tried to stop! YOU pulled me back!" 

Markus smirked and looked at him warmly, he brushed some of Simon's hair from his forehead. Simon hadn't gelled it down. Markus liked when he wore it 'fluffy' as he called it.

"I guess I like you a little too much."

Simon narrowed his eyes playfully, "Is it possible to like me a too much?"

Markus huffed a laugh and looked away from him. "You have no idea." 

Simon's heart raced a bit at that. What was Markus saying? Did he mean that he loved him? Oh god, Simon hoped that's what he meant.

Markus gestured to the table. "There's the wine, you mind pouring us a glass while I finish this?" 

Simon smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before doing as told. He quietly took a deep breath as he walked over to the table. He honestly had no idea what had come over him, he was normally not this affectionate. However, something about Markus brought this out in him. Some part of him just wanted Markus to know how much he cared about him. Perhaps it was because he was too much of a chicken to actually tell him that he loved him, so he was trying his hardest to SHOW him instead. 

Simon hated how much of coward he was sometimes.

Things had gotten really flirty once Simon got some alcohol in him. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to be drinking wine considering what happened the last time he had gotten drunk. However, that was the last thing he wanted to think about. His behavior embarrassed him even now, although Markus claimed that he didn't mind his drunk self at all. Although, Simon knew why he didn't but again he didn't want to think about that. 

Simon and Markus took the time to catch up on their week since they hadn't actually had time to spend together. They barely had time to talk on the phone. Simon let Markus whisk him away with talks of the paintings he was working on. One of the things Simon had found incredibly odd but unique was that Markus was quite the artist. It completely contradicted his 'Jock' status. He fully expected Markus to just be riding his way through college off his sports position as most of the Jocks were, but no Markus actually took his major very seriously and was a pretty good student.

Simon told him what he could about his work, but his major was far from exciting. Yet, Markus listened dutifully as he explained how nervous he was about giving his presentation. He even offered his own words of encouragement and advice where he could. 

Soon dinner was ready, and Simon was AMAZED by Markus' cooking. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only was his boyfriend smoking hot, and super sweet, he could cook and he could cook WELL. 

Simon closed his eyes as he took another bite. Peppery spices and a rich creamy sauce burst over his tongue as he bit into the perfectly cooked shrimp. "You've been holding out of me Markus, if I knew you could cook I'd be over here all the time." 

Markus smiled while taking a sip of his wine. "Well, now I know how to lure you over here more effectively. With your stomach." 

Simon covered his mouth while trying to hold back a laugh. "You don't have to lure me with food to get me to come over here, although it would be twice as effective."

Simon repressed a shiver when Markus ran his bare foot against his calf. Simon couldn't help it and blushed. The touch was just so intimate. Or, perhaps the two glasses of wine he had were doing their jobs. Simon risked a glance up and quickly looked away when he saw the hungry look the Markus was giving him. 

"You're not eating," he said timidly. 

Markus grinned widely. "Kinda in the mood to eat something else right now." 

Simon flushed deeply. "Easy there scoundrel, we can't let all your delicious hard work go to waste." Simon bit the inside of cheek when Markus ran his foot higher up his leg.

"Food can be re-heated."

Simon held back a smile, he closed his eyes and bit his lip when Markus trailed his foot up all the way up his leg and on the inside of his thigh before pressed his foot against his nether regions. 

"Mmn, but we can't have dessert until AFTER we finish dinner," Simon truthfully didn't even care about the food anymore. He wanted Markus to keep his foot right where it was, and continue rubbing against him. 

Markus stood abruptly and marched around the table to him, he pulled him up by his arm and pressed him close. "Dinner can wait," Simon moaned loudly when Markus crushed their lips together in a desperately deep kiss. Simon dropped his fork on the table and groaned, he grabbed Markus by the back of his head and pulled him even closer. 

Markus was a magician with his tongue. The stuff he could do with that thing was by far as magical as it was sinful. Markus DOMINATED his mouth, to the point that there was no mistaking who was in charge. Simon wouldn't just take it though, as much as he enjoyed it. He had to keep Markus on his toes.

He ran a hand against Markus's shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly in his fist. He pushed Markus back and against the counter adding to the kiss as best as he could. Markus wasn't an easy person to dominate, but that didn't mean Simon didn't give him a run for his money. Their tongues rolled together desperately and hot, slickly swirling together until it wasn't clear who was trying to dominate who. They were pressed so closely together their noses smashed against each others cheek and Simon's glasses shifted nearly off his face.

Markus wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing his hands against his back and pulling him closer. Simon gasped as the tables were turned and Markus abruptly swung him around and pressed him against the counter. Simon wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned when Markus pressed a leg between his thighs and pressed oh so deliciously against his aroused nether regions. 

Simon was hard and he could feel that Markus was as well. Markus abruptly broke the kiss. His lips shining with spit. "Mmh, not here. Come on," Markus pulled away and Simon urgently followed him. He barely allowed Markus enough space to breathe as they stumbled to his room. He had even pressed Markus against a nearby wall, kissing him deeply and even sticking a hand down the front of his jeans giving the bulge in his boxers a few fierce rubs before Markus forced him into the bedroom.

Simon quickly lifted Markus's shirt off his head, and immediately moved to unbutton his jeans when Markus stopped him. 

"Whoa, baby slowly down." 

Simon bit his lip, a dopey smile on his face. He was going to do the opposite of slow down if Markus called him baby again. He moved his hands back to Markus's shoulders as he slowly pushed him onto the bed. Markus laid half on top of him and half on the bed. He rested one arm above Simon's head while he looked into his eyes before he gently reached up to remove his glasses. Simon vision blurred a bit, but Simon would deal with it considering he hated his glasses on when having sex. Markus set his glasses on the bedside table before he leaned down and kissed him again. 

It was gentle this time. Slow. Passionate. Markus teased his fingers under the edge of his shirt. Simon shivered as he traced his hands over his belly. He moaned and arched up when Markus deepened the kiss even further. Tasting and teasing all over his mouth. The room was quiet, the only sound the slick smacking of their lips.

Eventually, when Markus had his fill of kissing, he moved his lips to his neck. He immediately bypassed the teasing and instantly began sucking on his skin. Simon bit his lips and his brow furrowed tightly. Markus really liked leaving marks on him and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Markus kissed and sucked down his throat before he reached the hem of his sweater. He leaned back and gently helped him out of it. Simon tilted his head back and moaned as Markus returned to his skin.

Markus slowly, worked his way down seeming to enjoy taking his time. Simon was incredibly pent up and wanted Markus to hurry up, but he'd allow him to do as he pleased for the time being. Markus nipped at his clavicle giving him a hot lick before he moved down his chest. He sucked marks into it like he was marking his territory. Simon shouldn't have been as turned on by that thought as he was. 

Simon's back arched off the bed when Markus' mouth found his nipples. Apparently one of his favorite parts of Simon considering how much time he spent on them.

Simon felt Markus smirk against his chest. "Hmmm, you like that, baby?" 

Simon bit his lip and felt his dick jump in his pants as the pet name. Fuck, it did too many things to him. He writhed in Markus's grip when he gave his nipple and hard lick. "Does that feel good, kitten." 

Simon was convinced that Markus knew about his kink involving his pet names, and was doing it on purpose now. Simon hated that the only response he could give was unintelligible garble. Markus licked his nipple into his mouth and sucked on it with a delicious moan. He sucked on his nipple like it was a delicacy. Simon's eyes rolled in the back of his head. This one action SHOULD NOT feel this good.

Simon cried out in pleasure when Markus released his nipple with a fierce tug of teeth, he rubbed at the other one and smiled while taking Simon's reaction in. 

"Fuck you're so perfect, you look absolutely wrecked and I'm not even in you yet."

Simon moaned. They could quickly remedy that in like two seconds, but Markus seemed to want to torture him with pleasure and simply moved to the other nipple his fingers were playing with. However, instead of the teasing gentle treatment, he gave the first one, Simon cried out as Markus bit down harshly. He bit his lip at the pleasurable sting as Markus soothed the bite with his tongue immediately after. He tossed his head back when Markus sucked it into his mouth. Simon was light-headed, he didn't know how much more he could take. He cried out when Markus released his nipple with a sharp tug. He was throbbing in his pants, he needed some relief NOW! 

Markus leaned over him and kissed him again, "Fuck, you sound so pretty moaning for me. Am I making you feel good baby," Markus spoke around the kiss. Simon was nearly overwhelmed, all of this talking was certainly new and it was doing things to him. Like severe, he could cum from this alone, type things. He hoped he didn't end up embarrassing himself.

"Mmh, Markus," He whined. Markus shushed and kissed him again. Simon clutched at his shoulders when he began grinding his hips against his. Fuck, he had no idea how he hadn't come yet. Markus groaned while kissing him. It was nearly all tongue.

"Mhn, fuck baby. You're so fucking perfect." 

Simon closed his eyes tightly. "Mhmm, Markus please I need something--" 

Markus quieted him with another kiss before he moved back down his body. He ignored his abused nipples and continued sucking his way down his torso. Simon was going to be covered in hickeys by the time he was done.

His hips jerked up as Markus's chin brushed the bulge in his pants. He did not trust Markus's devilish smile, as he unbuttoned his pants. He was right to because without any warning, as soon as Markus got his button undone and the zipper down, he attacked his bulge through his boxers with his mouth. Simon's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He breathed heavily, covering his mouth trying to keep his voice down. He bellowed in frustration when Markus removed his mouth and swiftly removed his pants and boxers in one swift movement. His eyes widened when Markus immediately grasped his penis and gave it a long hard lick. 

In the short time they had been sleeping together, they had yet to give each other any sort of blow job. Simon wasn't sure why, nor did he think there was any specific reason. They simply decided to travel immediately into pound town when they fell into bed together. Simon didn't know what type of mood Markus was in right now, but he wasn't complaining.

Markus swirled his tongue around his swollen head before laving his tongue at the leaking slit. 

"AH, MHP! FUCK!" Simon cried out, he knew he wasn't going to last long if Markus kept this up. Simon clutched at the back of his head and arches his back hard when Markus suddenly took him all the way in his mouth and began sucking fiercely. He tossed his head back and bit harshly at his fist, trying his best to keep his voice down as Markus bobbed his head up and down. He didn't know how much his voice carried but he didn't want Markus to get any sort of noise complaint that could get him in trouble.

Markus to his pleasurable dismay chuckled at his struggle sending delicious vibrations down his dick. "Oh fuck! Markus don't--OH GOD!"

Simon's eyes rolled back fiercely as Markus MOANED. He moaned like his erection was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Simon wasn't going to last, he tried to warn Markus, but it hit him faster than he expected.

Simon could barely hear how loud he was as his orgasm ripped through him. His entire body felt like it was consumed by a distinctly pleasurable euphoria rushing through him. His body tensed and his hips jerked. Markus easily swallowed down his cum. Simon breathed out deep as the pleasurable waves finally passed.

He glanced down as Markus sat up and wiped his mouth with an all too satisfied smile on his face. He slyly slid up his body with that evil grin wide. 

"My goodness, you were LOUD." 

Simon's cheeks flushed deeper than they already were, he held back a moan at Markus' rather insistent bulge pressing against his thigh. He felt his dick make a brave attempt to get interested again, but it was far, far too soon. 

Markus smiled at him, "Think you can go again?"

Simon looked at him like he was insane. "I need at least 15 minutes to recover after that!" 

Markus grinned. "There's a lot I can do in fifteen minutes till you're ready." 

Simon wasn't sure how he hadn't passed out from all the blood rushing to his head, and he flushed deeply. "Like what?"

Markus grinned widely and he bit his lip. Simon sucked in his lips in distress. Markus knew that did THINGS to him. "Turn over." 

Simon raised an eyebrow but nodded. He turned over on his front and furrowed his brow as Markus got behind him. Now, he should have known what Markus was up to, but his post-orgasm addled brain didn't seem to be able to connect the dots until it was too late. 

Simon let out an undignified squeal as Markus lifted his hips, spread his cheeks and began rimming his hole. He wasted no time diving in without any restraint. Simon leaned forward and buried his face in the mattress. He gasped out heavily as Markus worked his tongue deeper inside of him. Simon took the cover between his teeth and bit down hard, although it did nothing to hide his breathy moans of pleasure. He had never once thought about this being done to him, it just had never been something he actively looked into while watching or reading porn. He had no idea that it could feel THIS good. 

He quickly found himself rising to attention, and he needed more than just Markus's tongue. He wanted him buried DEEP inside of him. 

"Markus, please...I AHHH, ohhhhhh fuck I need you...AH!"

He clenched the covers tightly when Markus worked in a finger alongside his tongue. He buried his face in the mattress again as Markus worked it in and out. Markus removed his tongue and pressed another finger in, all the saliva acting as adequate lubrication. Simon moaned deeply, as Markus worked them both in and out stretching and pulling his fingers apart to open him up even further.

"Augh, Markus please, please, please..." Simon begged. He was achingly hard yet again and he needed some form of relief. 

"Mnn not yet, baby. I have to make sure I don't hurt you." 

Simon's eyes rolled back at the pet name and Markus adding a third finger. "Uhng, oh god please!"

"Fuck you're beautiful. Look at you taking my fingers so well. You're so good, baby. So fucking good for me." 

Whelp, Simon now knew that he had a praise kink because his dicked jumped at every ounce of praise Markus gave him. 

"MHP! Markus, I can't--Oh God I can't! Please, oh god, please fuck me--" 

Whatever incredible control Markus finally broke, and he removed his fingers and reached on the bedside table and grabbed a condom. Simon begged and panted while he waited impatiently for Markus to slid the condom on. He bit his lip as Markus grabbed his hips and lined himself up with his hole. 

"Do you think you need more lubricant?"

Simon was going to scream if he didn't hurry the fuck up! He whined loudly, "Markus," He gasped and his mouth fell open when Markus pushed himself all the way in. All the saliva and prep was thankfully doing its job otherwise Simon was sure it would have hurt.

Markus grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his hip with his other, and much to Simon's surprise and utter enjoyment started thrusting in him with little to no restraint. Simon's breath came out in heaving gasp as Markus worked in and out of him. His body jerked forward with each thrust. His arms shook, with the effort to keep himself upright.

Markus groaned. "UHG, fuck baby, you're so tight. So fucking good! Oh shit, you're taking me so fucking well." 

Simon's eyes rolled in the back of his head. His gasping breathy moans grew higher and higher with every bit of praise Markus gave. He found himself pushing his hips back trying to take Markus deeper inside although he knew he couldn't possibly get any deeper. 

Something shifted between them and they got REALLY into it. Markus leaned over his back and grabbed his throat. Simon wasn't even aware he LIKED neck grabbing. He wanted Markus to squeeze harder, however, his shyness got the best of him to ask and he just moaned louder hoping that Markus would take the hint and squeeze harder on his own.

Simon's arms gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the bed under Markus's railing thrust. Drool fell from the corner, and he could barely think anymore. The pleasure overwhelming. The only thing he could focus on was the sound of their skin slapping together, their breathy gasping and moans, and the feel of Markus wonderful dick spearing into him. His voice heightened yet again when Markus found that glorious spot inside of him. He groaned deeply biting and fisting the covers once more, as Markus continued to slam perfectly right, hitting that spot over and over again. He stoked the burning fire in his belly, the deep insatiable pressure building and building within him. 

It wasn't long before he felt the pressure begin to become too much. He wasn't going to last much longer under this nearly brutal treatment. How the hell did Markus even have this much energy?! Simon felt like he was about to pass out, the incredible pressure becoming far too much, and then without any sort of touch to his straining penis whatsoever, the pressure exploded. 

Simon tossed his head back and screamed as his second orgasm hit him. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was so much harder than the first. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came and came spurting his second release everywhere. He didn't think he could take any more, but Markus kept thrusting. He wrapped his arms around his waist holding him tightly against him, resting his sweaty head and body against his back, and desperately worked for his release. Then not even a moment later his hips stuttered, and he bit into the back of his neck.

"Oh FUCK," Markus grunted out and Simon's bit his lip at every twitch and pulse as Markus came. Markus continued to thrust through his orgasm, until eventually and much to Simon's overstimulated relife slowly came to a stop. Markus rested his head on the back of his neck while he tried to catch his breath.

After a moment, he kissed at the back of Simon's neck. "Holy fuck, baby."

Simon didn't think he could handle him calling his baby right now. So with every last bit of his strength, he lifted himself off Markus and turned around in his lap to kiss him. Simon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lazily. 

"Oh Markus, that was...wow."He breathed against his lips. It was all he could say. Markus ran his hands through his hair. 

"That wasn't exactly how I wanted the night to go, but I'm not complaining. I just can't seem to control myself around you." 

Simon smiled, he swallowed thickly feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "I...you're amazing." Simon could have slapped himself. Why couldn't he fucking say it! Markus looked into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes bore into his and seemingly had something to say, but instead, he pulled Simon into another kiss.

Simon held onto him tightly. He hoped to god that Markus could understand how he felt. He didn't know why he wasn't able to say it. He wanted to say it so badly! He just...couldn't. 

Markus broke the kiss before he placed one to his neck. "Let me go clean up and grab another blanket." 

Simon nodded, blushing at the mess he made and climbed off his lap. He helped Markus remove the covers from the bed and sat down while he waited on Markus to return. Every part of his body felt weak. He didn't think he could even stand right now. Simon sat on the bed with his knees to his chest while he waited. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He couldn't believe that he couldn't say I love you AGAIN. Even worse, this time Markus knew what he was about to say! God dammit he was such a fucking coward. He HATED how scared he was!

Simon forced himself to remain calm when Markus walked back into the room. Simon shook his head, a small amused smile on his face, as Markus moved around in all his naked glory without a care in the world. He walked over to Simon and gently helped him wipe off his front. Most of his cum had thankfully landed on the cover so there wasn't much to clean up. 

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Markus asked Simon smiled and shook his head. 

"You're amazing," Simon's smile widened when Markus leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Markus stood and went to dispose of the rag.

When he returned he was carrying a brand new blanket with him. Simon giggled when he tossed the fresh blanket at him and it landed on his head. Simon pushed it off and laughed when Markus jumped into the bed next to him. He unfolded the blanket and draped it over them. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Simon closed his eyes and his heart did leaps as he kissed his forehead again.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Simon's eyes widened at that. He looked up at him from his nestled position on his shoulder.

"What?" 

"I just...I wasn't the best person back in high school. I know I'm ruining the fucking mood right now and I know it was just high school but...it doesn't change the fact that I was a total dick. I was popular and I knew it. I was attractive and I definitely knew it, and actually fucking loved it. I acted like a fucking slut back then and took people and their feelings for granted." 

Simon looked away from him, feeling a knot form in his stomach. What was Markus getting at? "Are you telling me that you...cheated on people?" 

Markus shook his head firmly. "No. I just...I was a fan of casual sex and that's what I did all throughout my last two years of high school. I didn't care if people felt anything for me, as far as I was concerned it was just that. Casual sex. Harmless one night stands that didn't hurt anybody. Of course, I was wrong, and I ended up hurting people and--" Markus sighed. 

"I guess what I'm trying to get out is that I've done shitty things to people, but I've never felt with ANYONE the things that I've felt with you and... I...I..." Markus sucked in a deep breath. "I really, REALLY care about you, Simon, and I want you to know that I would never EVER hurt you ."

Simon's heart was beating a mile a minute, he...he didn't know what to say. Was Markus about to say he loved him? Markus gave him a lopsided smile. "You don't have to say anything Simon, I just wanted you to know."

Simon bit the inside of his lip. He cupped Markus's cheek and pulled him into a long lingering kiss. After a long moment, he pulled away and gave Markus a smile even though his chest felt heavy. "You're perfect to me."

Markus ran a hand through his hair, he looked like he wanted to say something else but he instead smiled and reached into his bedside table drawer pulling out a tablet. 

"Want to watch a movie?"

Simon laughed. "I think we're supposed to do that on a date before we have sex." 

Markus chuckled switching his tablet on and pulling him to snuggle closer. "I think by now we both know we're not the most conventional couple." 

Simon giggled and kissed his cheek. No, they weren't but Simon honestly couldn't think of them working any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, Markus is sprung! Simon is sprung! Elijah is depressed! Everything is pretty much normal for one of my fics. xD Seriously, though I wrote this with the intention of adding more to it, so please expect something for that, although I'm not sure when it will be(sooner rather than later)! xD
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it!<333333333
> 
> If you're interested, consider following me on my social media. I'm on Tumblr(shockingly) and Twitter. @ceeridwen99 for both of them! I post a fan content for both and don't be afraid to strike up a conversation or simply ask me something :3
> 
> Anyway, as I said, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333333333333333


End file.
